Deviant Crew Summer Vacation 2013
by Deviant Crew
Summary: Deviant Crew gathers together to celebrate Summer Vacation for 2013!


"It's Summertime! You know what that means, Spike?" Twilight asks her best friend, Spike.

"Time to party!" Spike pulls out scrolls and blows on them, sending them.

* * *

"It's Summertime, Darwin! What are we going to do first?" Gumball excitingly exclaims.

"Kids, we got a message from Spike!" Nicole explains.

"What does it say?" Richard asks.

"It's the Summer Party!" Nicole opens the scroll.

"Let's Go!" Darwin cheers.

"Everyone in the car!" Nicole hollers as all of the Wattersons run to the car.

* * *

"E-Mail for Kitty!" Kitty's computer states.

"Is it that time of year again?" Kitty asks as she opens her E-Mail. "It is! I'll be over!" Kitty jumps in the TuffMobile to the destination.

"What to do…" Rico suddenly gets a scroll from Spike.

"The Summer Party is here again. Time to go." Rico orders a car from the Black Market and drives away.

* * *

"Want to fight Mario again, son?" Bowser asks.

"Too dangerous." Bowser Jr replies.

"Mario Kart?" Bowser asks again.

"Too Rediculous." Bowser Jr replies.

"Mario Golf?" Bowser asks once more.

"Too boring." Bowser Jr answers.

"Mario Party?" Bowser asks one more time.

They suddenly get a scroll and Bowser Jr opens it up.

"Not a Mario Party… but a Summer Party! Let's go, Daddy!" Bowser Jr pleads.

"Alright, let's go!" Bowser and his son get into their clown cars.

* * *

"I'm back for the Summer!" Jowee just returned from his adventure with the Pirates.

"Welcome home, Jowee!" Mari greets her brother.

Suddenly, Mari gets a letter.

"Just in time, too! Deviant Crew is having their Summer Party! Let's go!" Mari exclaims.

"Right behind you!" Jowee explains.

* * *

"What do you want to do for the Summer, Hakase?" Nano asks Hakase.

"Let's go to the Summer Party!" Hakase hands her the flyer from Deviant Crew.

"It's here again? Come on, Sakamoto!" Nano picks up Sakamoto and they head out.

* * *

"There's nothing to do around here. Megaman is out on his adventures again…" Roll sweeps around the lab. Suddenly, Roll gets a message.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this!" Roll cheers. She runs out in excitement to the party.

* * *

"Dipper, I'm so bored…" Mabel lounges around the house.

"Me too, Mabel." Mabel's Brother, Dipper also exclaims.

"Letter for Dipper and Mabel from… Deviant Crew?" Stan calls for Dipper and Mabel.

"That's for us!" Dipper grabs the flyer and runs out the door.

"We're going to a party! See you later, Grunckle Stan!" Mabel exclaims as they run off and jump into the cart.

* * *

"Letter from Deviant Crew, Sonic!" Tails hands him a letter.

"Alright, Deviant Crew Summer Party! Come on, Shadow!" Sonic grabs Shadow and they run off.

"Nothing else better to do…" Shadow says unenthusiastically.

* * *

"The Party is coming around again? I'll be there." Krystal gets a message that Slippy gave her. She jumps into her Arwing. "I'll be back, ETA 24 hours."

* * *

"The party is back!" Misao jumps around and runs out the door. "Party time!"

"What do you want to do today, Max?" Ruby asks her little brother.

"Letter!" Max hands a letter to Ruby.

"The Deviant Crew Summer Party? Haven't been to it. Let's go!" Ruby exclaims.

"Uh huh." Roger walks up.

"You got invited too, Roger?" Ruby asks.

"Uh huh!" Roger excitedly says.

"Then let's all go!" Ruby puts on her Roller Skates and helps Max into his Pedal Powered Go Kart, and Roger jumps on his skateboard.

"Party!" Max cheers.

* * *

"A party? How did Deviant Crew know we love parties? Come on, Doom!" Gloom grabs Doom Kitty and they both head out on their old-fashioned bicycle.

* * *

"When are they coming?" Spike asks.

"Any minute now…" Twilight waits.

"Hi!" April appears from the water.

"Wow! Cool entrance!" Spike exclaims.

"April, check." Twilight checks her as present.

Soon, more and more people began to show up.

"Now all we need is…" Twilight was about to say, but the three bunnies appear right on time.

"We're here!" Ruby exclaims.

"Party!" Max cheers.

"Uh huh!" Roger says.

"Everyone is here. Let's…" Spike was about to say, but Gumball finishes.

"Party!" Gumball cheers.

"To the beach!" Nicole hollers.

Everyone goes to the beach and start having fun!

* * *

"Let's go, Gumball!" Nicole and Gumball hop on the tube and hang on.

"Here we go; this is going to be intense!" Rico starts up the boat and the two cats are sent flying.

"Whoa!" Gumball screams on the very fast tube.

"Go Gumball!" Darwin cheers him on.

"That's my Nicole!" Richard is relaxing on a chair.

"Mom, stop showing off!" Gumball turns to Nicole doing stunts.

"Hey, let me and my lady relax, Wattersons!" Sakamoto and Doom Kitty are all wet because of Gumball and Nicole.

"Sorry!" Gumball calls out to them.

* * *

"There, perfect." Mari just finished her sand castle.

"Look out, it's Godzilla!" Jowee calls out as Bowser Jr knocks down her sand castle.

"Rawr!" Bowser Jr roars.

"Hey! I was working on that!" Mari says as Jowee and Bowser Jr start laughing.

* * *

"Okay, let's go!" Hakase lifts up the volley ball and smacks it.

"I don't think so, Hakase!" Nano hits it back.

"I got it!" Misao slides to get the ball.

"Nice save, Misao!" Sonic exclaims.

"But not good enough!" Shadow hits it back once more.

"Not this time!" Krystal spikes the ball.

"One point for Team One!" Spike cheers.

"Excellent spike!" Sonic high-fives Krystal.

* * *

"Marco!" Mabel calls out.

"Pollo!" Dipper responds.

"Marco!" Mabel calls out once more

"Pollo!" Ruby Gloom this time responds.

"Are you both saying Pollo?" Mabel asks. They all laugh.

* * *

"Let's Boogie!" Roll puts on a track, ( /watch?v=n3XJRk8Cyag ) and the Bunnies move to the dance floor.

"Dance!" Max exclaims.

"Wow, Roger! You're good at dancing!" Ruby sees Roger dance like Michael Jackson.

"Uh huh!" Roger quickly turns to the robot.

"My favorite dance!" Roll cheers.

"Hey everyone, look at Roger dance!" Gumball points at Roger, Max and Ruby. All of the attention is on them now.

"Go Roger, go Roger!" Misao chants.

"Amazing! My turn!" Ruby begins dancing too.

"Dance off!" Roll roots.

It then breaks out to a three-way dance off.

"Dance!" Max then gets ready, and starts spinning on his ears.

"Whoa!" Ruby turns around to see Max spin.

"That's amazing, Max!" Roger stops dancing to see Max break-dance.

"I would have never known you have such great dance moves if I didn't let you…" Ruby starts saying, and Max finishes.

"Dance!" Max finishes with a hand stand. Everybody applauds, and everyone begins dancing. The party goes on into the night.

"Have a Great Summer Vacation from Deviant Crew!" Twilight says in excitement.


End file.
